


"Ferrari"

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Zolu is only in my head, ex's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: He knew how important they were to each other, but he never would have expected that Trafalgar could give him what he wanted most, and that he had no idea that he needed so much: security...





	"Ferrari"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ferrari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058831) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  After ANASTASIA, I need to give you something more cute.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ferrari"**

 

 

—I do not think I'm understanding what you want me to answer ... 

The answer of Trafalgar cannot do more than make to sigh to the other, who rolls the eyes while it is crossed of arms when saying, simply:

—The fact you behave like now, is my problem.

Law frowns slightly, as he watches him. Zoro is only a few steps away, they are both taking a walk in the park closest to their apartment. Everything was looking good, then, what the hell was all this about?

—Roronoa-ya ... —began him, slowly, not sure how to carry that conversation— Is there something you're not telling me?

They have been together just a few months, but for the kind of life they lead, even that amount feels like long years. Trafalgar has a crazy schedule in his final years of university life, and Zoro is in a similar situation being so close to resume his studies a year after his father died.

Maybe they should wait for a better time to try whatever was happening between them.

Zoro continues to look at the horizon with such tranquility that Law cares a little, does not comment on it, on the other hand. It is not necessary. If something is really bothering him, he will say it sooner or later.

— Since my mother died ... My father and I decided to live one day at a time —begins, serene— I did not know what I wanted in life, or if I was really interested in living ...  

Trafalgar listens with patience. He knows in advance that if the subject is that delicate, it is the least that he owes him.

—When I met the mugiwara ... I thought I had found my place in the world ... You and I know that I was wrong with that.

The older man slowly nods and looks back when Zoro turns slowly to observe him intensely.

— Do you think that this time I’m on the right path ... Being with you?

The brunette does not take too long to respond, with a certainty that could cause fear, up to a point. His eyes darkened by what looks like a bit of fury, but his expression softened by the purest understanding.

—Your place has been, and will always be by my side, Zoro. What makes you doubt?

—I met one of them ... A few days ago ...  

— Casually? —  He asks, although he knows in advance the answer

If it was his boyfriend’s decision ... He never ...

—He came into the dojo just as my last student came out ... I had ... Curiosity ... He asked me what I was doing with my life.

The taller one felt the blood boil for a few seconds, until he felt the other hand reach his hand, looked at him long enough to remember that he did not have to think about that.

—He thinks I should come back ... That they are my family ... He forgave me.

That goes beyond the patience of the doctor's apprentice, who squeezes the other's hand tightly, seeking to get him out of the memory of that bitter experience.

—They cannot forgive you for a mistake they made ... Nami-ya ... Chopper-ya ... They are your family. They backed you, both of them support us… The rest of them…... Everyone else... You do not owe them explanations. And, certainly, they do not deserve you to tell them anything about what are your plans... Or if you have the desire of coming back with them. Because that's what he wanted, right? Judge you? Point out your decisions?

—Trafalgar ...

— Tell me bluntly, Zoro. Did he accuse you for choosing me over him?

The young man gives a barely perceptible start. He had almost forgotten that more than any other ... Trafalgar knew him too well. To the extent that he saw through him.

—All this time ... These last days ... Is that what you could not tell me?

—It's not a simple subject to talk ... You and I ... We both have complicated pasts—he reminds him

Law draws a light smile, almost hurt.

—My past is there, in the past ... Whatever I do with my life now, it's not Eustass’ problem.

—You almost marry him—growled Zoro, annoyed, the only memory of that man causes the same discomfort that his partner feels at that moment

— But the one I love is you, is not it enough?

Zoro does not respond immediately. Grunt something that Law does not understand, about how it is still annoying to know that he could return to change his life at any time. The oldest sighs as he runs a hand over his face, before saying:

—What are we doing?

The young man feels an alarm ringing in his mind upon hearing it. A general feeling of discomfort runs through his body.

—Oe ...

—We are acting like kids ... At this age? After all we've been through?

—Trafalgar ...

The aforementioned observes the sunset with the same calm as the other before, despairing.

—I do not...

—Zoro ... Let's get married.

The other’s face is a true poem at that moment.

—I wanted to wait for the right moment to talk about this, but after what you say I realize that there is no such thing ... I wanted to give you something more symbolic or functional ... Wait to give you what you deserve. To have the opportunity to give you **everything** you deserve but ...

—Yes.

Trafalgar looks at him out of the corner of his eye, noticing how blushed he has become, and the way he avoids looking at him. Only the security of his position is enough.

—I love you. You know, do not you?

Zoro looks up slowly, only to find an expression that would accompany him for the rest of their lives.  

—I love you, Zoro ... Never doubt that, okay?

In response, the youngest cuts the distance and kisses him with pleasure. Almost feeling like crying.

He knew how important they were to each other, but he never would have expected that Trafalgar could give him what he wanted most, and that he had no idea that he needed so much: _security_.

 

 

EXTRA:

They are lying in bed wrapped between the sheets on the floor of the room of the doctor, who now caresses the other's hair while Zoro observes the ceiling. What had threatened to be a dreadful afternoon had become the best night of his life at the time.

—Trafalgar ...  

—Mn?

—What exactly did you mean by " _give me something symbolic or functional_ "?

Roronoa could not help taking the question out of his lips because, honestly, he has no idea what the hell Law meant by that. The answer he gives can only leave more heat in his heart, which then moves to his whole body.

—You are not the kind that seems to want to have a million-dollar ring, but I can be wrong with that... If that’s what you want… But, honestly… I'd rather give you something more ... Practical ... I'm good at what I do, Zoro-ya. Exceptionally good ... Expecting to have enough money to offer you a life of luxury did not seem like a bad idea at the time... I enjoy fucking you hard ... But I would enjoy it much more if it were not on the ground ... Fucking in a Ferrari, for example. That’s the goal.

The young man lets out a laugh then, unable to believe it. He does not answer anything, he just kisses him again. Until they get tangled up in the sheets that night, and the ones that follow.

Until, eventually, Law succeeded.

Only it was not a Ferrari, it was an Aston Martin. And, coincidentally ... It was the most comfortable place where they could ever fuck.

 


End file.
